Weasley Red
by AnotherMissWeasley
Summary: Oneshot. Bill hadn't seen her in almost a decade, but they met again by the fireworks, and everything changes. Bill/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

A Long Time Ago

Bill had been home from Egypt almost 2 years now, and still he felt unfulfilled. His job was going good enough, but he still hadn't got that promotion he wanted, and he was spending more and more time working for the Order now.

Voldemort was gaining more and more followers thus more and more power now. Amelia Bones had been killed, muggle bridges were been destroyed, and Voldemort was infiltrating the ministry.

And as for his love life. Well - what love life? Sure, he'd dated the odd witch, but nothing ever happened. He'd thought things could really have developed with Fleur, but after three or four dates, they discovered they just weren't compatible.

So that was Bill. Hell, he even still lived at home.

In the family home - The Burrow - which was also the Order's headquarters, lived Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron and Ginny, whilst Hermione and Harry were staying the summer too. Charlie was still in Romania, Percy fallen out with the family, and the twins living in the flat above their shop.

Just after Harry and Hermione's arrival, Mrs Weasley declared that it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies in for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. She refused to accept that Ron, Hermione and Harry weren't going to go back to school, in favour of a secret mission to destroy Voldemort.

As they walked through Diagon Alley - Bill having decided to accompany them since it wasn't safe - it was clear that no-one wanted to be outside.

The Alley was almost deserted. The few people who had ventured out had only done so bcause they absolutely needed things. And even then they rushed around, desperate to finish their business.

' Can we go to Fred and George's? ' asked Ginny excitedly.

Molly herself was anxious to see her two sons. She didn't like them living away from her, but they insisted on living in the little flat above the shop.

Once inside the shop, Molly immediately began to fuss over her sons, whilst Arthur tried to calm his wife down. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione took great delight in looking around all the new merchandise.

Bill was wandering down an aisle of new and improved skiving snackboxes, when a hand laid on each of his shoulder.

Bill jumped in suprise and turned to face his brothes.

' Bill! ' grinned Fred.

' Good to see you,' George beamed.

Bill laughed,' You alright? '

They both nodded,' Yeah. Having a great time here,' Fred replied,' even _if _business is down a little. '

' A lot,' countered George.

Fred shrugged,' It's got to pick up some time,' he said in optimism,' but there's something you might find more interesting, my dear brother. '

Bill raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

George smirked,' A certain Jena Mason happens to be back in the area. '

Bill's eyes immediately lit up - Jena had been a good friend of his throughout Hogwarts. They'd met as nervous first years, had a growing attraction, and started dating as confident 4th years.

They'd made a very good couple and were also the best of friends. They stayed together for the rest of their time at Hogwarts, but then the time came to get jobs.

Bill got work as a curse-breaker in Egypt and Jena stayed in England, living at the Burrow for a while. Then after a year, she moved to Ireland, where her old grandparetns and most of her family - muggles - lived. The curse-breaker and the trainee healer stayed in touch, but their correspondance trailed off, until they lost all contact.

Fred saw the spark in his brother's eyes and laughed,' She also happens to be right over there,' he said, pointing in the general direction of the other end of the shop.

Bill tried to remain calm as he said,' Have you spoken to her? '

Bill knew Jena had always been fond of the whole Weasley family - especially the twins, and Charlie.

During the years she'd been at school with Bill, she'd spent almost every summer and christmas at the Burrow. Then there was the year she'd lived with the family, after Bill left.

Molly and Arthur had treated her as a daughter, and she'd loved Bill's brothers and sister as if they were her own. Being an only child, she loved the big family. She and Charlie got on well, whilst she and Percy didn't have anything in common. The twins always made her laugh, and she'd loved to play with Ron and Ginny, who were much younger than she and Bill.

George nodded,' Sure we have,' he said,' we've seen her around the alley for a few weeks. She's dead nice, always stops for a quick chat - but she always was very friendly, wasn't she? '

Bill cleared his throat,' Did she - Has Jena mentioned me? '

' She asked after you, of course,' Fred said,' but she also asked after Mum and Dad, and Charlie. Well - and Percy, Ron and Ginny too. '

' You should talk to her,' George said, clapping a hand to his eldest brother's shoulder before he and Fred walked away.

Bill sighed. Jena had been a big part of his life - he couldn't walk away from that now. Turning on his heel, his eyes flitted around the room, until they settled on a woman standing quite alone.

This was it.

He crossed the room, trying to remain casual as he passed Ron.

Bill came to stand behind Jena, who was admiring the display of the latest range of fireworks.

' Good fireworks, aren't they? ' he asked nervously.

' Oh yes,' she replied,' I think they're - ' at this point she spun round to see who she was talking to and promptly left her sentence hanging.

She looked him up and down, taking in the changes. Taller. Older. As handsome as ever.

' Well,' she said after a breath,' Bill Weasley. 9 years apart and this is what happens to you. '

He too was taking in the changes. But she looked almost exactly the same. She was still slim and short, her hazel eyes half hidden under her fringe, and judging by the colour of her robes, she was still partial to the colour purple.

The only real difference was her hair. The curls which hung around her shoulders were no longer blonde. Bill bit his lip and reached out with one hand. He gently tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

' You used to be blonde,' he said as he withdrew his hand.

She shrugged, ' I haven't been blonde in almost 9 years. '

Bill admired the colour of her now flaming red hair,' It - it suits you,' he said, more confident, and much braver than he actually felt.

She smiled,' I like it better. Weasley red. '

He was suprised at her last comment, and she was immediately embarrassed. She flushed a bright red that clashed with her hair, and he also felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

' So,' he said,' I um - '

When he trailed off, Jena laughed,' What're we doing? ' she asked with a laugh,' we're acting like a couple of strangers. Come here, you daft sod.'

As a pair of arms fixed themselves around him, Bill returned her embrace with warmth and affection and closed his eyes, remembering all the happy times they'd had all those years ago.

' It's so good to see you,' she mumbled, into his ear.

As he released her, he nodded,' You too. I thought about you. I wish I'd stayed in touch properly. How are you? You're doing good? What brings you back here? '

Jena smiled,' One question at a time, Bill, one question at a time. Yes, I'm fine. Could be better, but I'm fine. And as for what I'm doing here - I'm here because things at home broke down, and I've no-where else to go. '

' Broke down? ' he asked.

Jena cleared her throat and looked around,' Maybe there's somewhere else we can go? Somewhere a little less busy? '

Bill nodded, sensing this was a difficult subject for her,' Of course.'

He glanced around the room, looking for one of his family to tell them where he was going. As they walked towards the door, he grabbed Ginny's arm.

Ginny threw him an indignant look, before turning her attention to his companion. She frowned at her. It was been 8 years since Jena saw the rest of the Weasleys - excluding Bill - so Ginny had only been 8.

' Ginny,' Jena smiled,' you've certainly grown up.'

' Jena? ' Ginny asked in shock, looking between she and Bill,' what's going on? I thought you were -? '

' Yeah, there's time for that later,' Bill said, cutting her off,' can you just tell Mum and Dad that I've gone somewhere. Tell them to go home without me, and I'll be back in time for dinner. '

' What're you up to? ' asked Ginny.

' See you later,' Bill said, leaving his sister behind, and leaving the busy shop behind.

He and Jena ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. They sat in the bar - which was deserted - with a glass of butterbeer each, and Bill asked again,' What brings you here then? '

Jena sighed, flicking her hair away from her eyes,' You know I became a healer after Hogwarts. Then you left and I stayed with your family for a year. After that year, when your job in Egypt became permanent we kind of lost contact, so that was when I moved back home.'

Bill nodded silently.

' The village my family and I live in is a muggle village. I work 20 miles out, in the wizarding community in Belfast - just apparate there. I came back from work one day to see the dark mark. Over most of the houses in the village. '

Bill's eyes widened,' Jena. I'm so sorry.'

Jena shook her head as a tear fell,' My mam and dad. Grandparents. Two uncles, two aunts, 5 cousins. '

' Oh Merlin,' breathed Bill, reaching over and taking her hand.

She sobbed harder and harder,' Half the village wiped out. Just randomly. And the other half left behind to pick up the pieces. My entire family, Bill! '

' Shhh, shhh,' Bill soothed, running his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand.

' I tried to repair the house - but there was just too much damage. Dark magic damage. It just doesn't repair properly. I took the belongings that I could, and then I put up in a hotel just outside the village for a while. Then an owl brougth me a letter from Fred and George. '

' Fred and George? ' echoed Bill in mild suprise.

Jena nodded,' I've kept in touch with them since leaving for Ireland. I told them in brief what had happened, and they told me I should move back over here, where I knew people. Mainly your family. So I got here, and they met me here. This was two weeks ago. They're paying for my room here, because they feel bad about not having enough room to let me stay with them. '

' They knew two weeks ago? ' Bill demanded,' those gits! And they never let on! '

Jena couldn't help but laugh through her tear stained face,' We agreed not to tell anyone until I'd seen you. For old times sake. And now here we are. '

Bill chewed on his bottom lip,' You said you're staying here? '

She nodded.

' I don't like it. '

Jena rolled her eyes.

' I'm serious, Jena,' he said,' staying here on your own - it's not safe. I'll bet you're the only guest here aren't you? '

She mumbled something that may have been a 'yes.'

' It's not safe,' he repeated.

She raised her eyebrows,' You leave for 9 years, and then you come back expecting to be able to tell me what to do? ' she asked angrily, as she stood up,' you're unbelieveable

He also stood up and grabbed her arm, stopping her going anywhere,' Hey,' he said softly,' I care about you. '

She almost melted there and then,' After all this time? '

' Always. Which is why you're coming back with me. You'll come and stay at The Burrow. '

Jena was touched by his offer, and the way he was so sincere. His loosened his grip on her arm, but still kept a hold on her,' Come on, sweetheart. Me and you - we were - well . . . I care about you, and I want to know that you're alright. '

' Thank you,' she whispered.

They went directly to the room which Jena was staying in, and got all of her belongings, before Bill apparated with her straight to the field oustide the Burrow. A nervous Jena followed Bill towards his house, and as he swung open the door of the house, the rest of the family immediately descended upon them.

Molly threw her arms around her eldest son,' Bill! Where have you been? I thought you'd been killed or something! '

Bill rolled his eyes,' I _told _Ginny to tell you I was going out. '

' And she did,' Arthur nodded,' but it was irresponsible of you to just wander off. '

' Dammit Dad,' Bill said,' I'm 26 years old, and I'll do as I please. Besides - I had good reason. I was securing my old friend a safe place to stay. '

With that, attention turned to Jena. Molly's jaw dropped and she hugged Jena tightly, exclaimed about how good it was to see her again. Arthur expressed his joy at her being around. She hugged both Ginny and Ron with great affection, whilst Harry and Hermione just stared in confusion.

' Well,' Bill said,' you remember my family, Jena? And this is Ron's friend Hermione, and - '

' And Harry Potter,' Jena finished for him, shaking hands with both Hermione and Harry.

Bill looked at his parents,' Jena's had a tough time. I told her she could stay here for as long as she wants. '

Molly immediately said she'd love to have Jena there,' It'd be a pleasure, Jena,' Molly said,' you've always been very dear to us, since you and Bill became friends. Bill's in the room he and Charlie used to share, so there's P-Percy's old room. Or Fred and George's. Yes, you can have Fred and George's room.'

Ron laughed,' Wouldn't she be better off sharing with Bill? '

Bill slapped his brother's arm, whilst Molly tutted. Ron looked rather pleased with himself, as he explained to Hermione and Harry,' Bill dated Jena for about 3 years before he moved to Egypt. '

Jena cleared her throat, a little embarrassed,' Yeah well - that was a long time ago. Things are different now. '

' Why? ' Ginny asked.

Bill spared he and Jena the embarrassment of answering the question by grabbing her two bags and telling her he'd show her to the room. She pointed out that she knew perfectly well where the room was, but he made no answer and went off up the stairs.

Jena followed him, and he dumped the bags in the room. She thanked him and left the room, muttering something about going to get a drink.

She was standing at the top of the stairs when he called out,' Jena, wait! '

She turned to face him.

Slowly, he moved towards her, and she was reminded of the way he used to smoothly lead the way for her. ' Ginny brought up an interesting point,' he said,' why do things have to be different now? '

' What? '

' I loved you,' Bill said,' and I deeply regretted leaving. You were once someone I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. Feelings like that don't go away - I still - I still feel _something. '_

' You do? ' asked Jena, hardly daring to believe what he said.

' Seeing you today made me think about what's happened between. Why can't we make things work between us? Do you still feel anything for me? '

He moved closer, backing her against the wall, and one hand came up to cup her cheek.

Jena couldn't help but smile,' Bill, I made my hair Weasley red the day after you left in honour of you lot. In 9 years, I didn't change it back because it reminded me of the man I loved. '

' I'll take that as a yes,' Bill grinned, kissing her.

And that was the day that Jena Mason became part of the Weasley family for good.


End file.
